


Use me

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [12]
Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Salvation
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Heartbeats, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Machines, Marcus never died, Moral Ambiguity, Movie: Terminator Salvation, Oral Sex, Resistance, Robot/Human Relationships, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, War, and i prefer to write about a gay man/robot dude and his general boyfriend, if anyone from the group sees this i have no regrets, listen i loved their sexual tesion and i needed to write it down, than writing about Tolisso or Liverpool.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Si Kyle meurt, il meurt aussi, et les humains perdent la guerre face aux machines. Mais Marcus, John ne devrait pas avoir autant besoin de lui. Il a besoin de l’avoir à ses côtés, d’être sûr d’avoir l’hybride près de lui. Quand il en parle avec Barnes, Blair ou Kate, il leur dit que c’est parce qu’il est une arme précieuse pour la Résistance, mais dans les faits, John aurait aussi gagné la guerre sans lui selon les enregistrements de Sarah Connor. Alors John peut peut-être leur mentir, mais il ne peut plus se mentir à lui-même. Il aime Marcus Wright.
Relationships: John Connor & Kyle Reese, John Connor/Marcus Wright, Marcus Wright & Kyle Reese
Series: RandomShot [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065
Kudos: 4





	Use me

Use me

John ne pensait pas qu’il finirait par aduler cette… Marcus. Il doit se le répéter encore et encore, ce n’est pas une machine, c’est un humain. Un hybride. Peu importe. John ne peut pas détourner son regard de Marcus et ça le perturbe, ils sont en guerre, il n’a pas le temps de remettre sa vie en question pour lui. Il a sauvé sa vie. Putain. Il ne sait toujours pas comment ils ont fait pour tous les deux survivre à l’usine de Skynet, mais ils sont bel et bien dans une base de la résistance, à préparer un énième plan d’attaque sur les machines. Et dire qu’il voulait tuer Marcus. John ne peut pas le regretter, c’était une action logique pour protéger ses hommes, pour protéger Kyle. Son père, qui ne le sait pas, reste toujours à ses côtés, John a besoin de lui, littéralement. Si Kyle meurt, il meurt aussi, et les humains perdent la guerre face aux machines. Mais Marcus, John ne devrait pas avoir autant besoin de lui. Il a besoin de l’avoir à ses côtés, d’être sûr d’avoir l’hybride près de lui. Quand il en parle avec Barnes, Blair ou Kate, il leur dit que c’est parce qu’il est une arme précieuse pour la Résistance, mais dans les faits, John aurait aussi gagné la guerre sans lui selon les enregistrements de Sarah Connor. Alors John peut peut-être leur mentir, mais il ne peut plus se mentir à lui-même. Il aime Marcus Wright. 

Peut-être que le T-800 lui a dit que Kate sera sa femme et chef de la Résistance à ses côtés, mais John préfère la voir comme une alliée et médecin, elle est très importante, mais elle ne représente rien de plus dans sa vie. Kate est une bonne fille, mais il ne veut pas l’entraîner dans ses ténèbres. Alors qu’il peut totalement entraîner Marcus dans l’épouvantable guerre sans avoir de regrets, il n’a pas de regrets quand il voit le sang humain couler de sa structure robotique, il n’a pas de regrets quand ils combattent dos à dos, il n’a pas de regrets quand il lui donne des ordres. Quand il voit les parties métalliques de Marcus, il ne peut que se dire que l’hybride est sa possession, qu’il pourra être détruit autant que possible, il sera toujours le sien, et il sera toujours réparé, pour qu’il puisse servir à la Résistance, et pour qu’il puisse le servir lui et lui seul. John pourrait bricoler dans sa partir robotique crânienne pour façonner ses réglages, pour qu’il lui obéisse entièrement, mais il perdrait tout le charme de Marcus, son libre arbitre humain. Il perdrait une guerre intérieure, il deviendrait comme Skynet. Marcus ne serait plus qu’un autre Terminator. Une véritable machine. 

John ne saurait pas expliquer ce qu’il ressent pour Marcus, mais ce n’est pas qu’une adulation de l’hybride, de la bête de guerre qu’il est, c’est bien plus. Il ne sait pas si c’est de l’amour. Il ne peut pas aimer une machine, mais si Marcus est à moitié humain. Il a passé toute sa vie à combattre des machines, alors il a l’interdiction de tomber amoureux d’un être comme eux. Mais Marcus, oh, Marcus est tellement différent des autres machines de guerre qu’il avait déjà pu tuer. Wright est magnifique à regarder, il ne sait pas si c’est Skynet qui a construit cette partie extérieure de son corps, mais John ne peut pas détourner son regard du corps dès qu’il a l’occasion de le voir sans tous ses vêtements. Il est impressionné, subjugué de la beauté (qui est peut-être naturelle) de Marcus. John le glorifie souvent, quand il pense à lui pour s’endormir, quand il rêve de lui pour se réveiller, quand il le regarde pour se concentrer. La guerre ne l’a pas rendu sain, et l’amour ne l’aide pas. 

Il peut sentir le cœur de Marcus battre si vite à côté de lui, quand ils sont juste à côté et qu’ils se battent, quand le bruit des armes ne résonnent pas et qu’ils peuvent profiter d’un minimum de silence. La guerre est tout ce qu’il a toujours connu, entre celle contre les machines et Skynet, celle entre lui et la morale quant à l’avenir de Kyle qu’il ne peut lui révéler mais qu’il va devoir envoyer dans le passé pour se créer lui-même, et enfin sa troisième et nouvelle guerre : La justice. Il ne sait pas si c’est juste de placer tous ses sentiments sur un hybride qui pourrait tous les trahir si la moindre puce était toujours dans son cerveau. Il ne sait pas si c’est juste d’aimer un hybride au point de lui confier sa vie ainsi que celle de son père (donc l’avenir du passé et du futur). Il ne sait même pas si c’est une bonne chose que de vouloir sentir ses lèvres semblant si humaines sur les siennes, sentir ses mains froides sur son corps chaud. Il ne sait pas s’il a le droit de le considérer comme l’un des leurs. Marcus n’est pas une chose, mais il n’est pas humain. John est perdu entre la morale et l’instinct de survie, les besoins primaires ainsi que le sentiment d’amour que sa mère lui a transmis. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi Sarah n’a aimé que Kyle, un homme venant du futur mort pour la protéger. John est tombé amoureux du même type d’homme : un hybride futuriste mais venant du passé, déjà mort, semblable à leurs ennemis. 

John le regarde encore alors qu’ils viennent de rentrer à la base, il trace le contour de ses muscles, le contour de sa mâchoire, et il se concentre sur les battements de son cœur qu’il peut toujours entendre s’il se rapproche suffisamment. Marcus n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il peut ressentir pour lui, mais John se sent déchiré de l’intérieur de ressentir autant de sentiments contradictoires envers lui. Tout lui crie de ne pas l’aimer et de ne pas lui faire entièrement confiance, tout, sauf son cœur. Sarah lui a dit de toujours écouter son cœur quand il serait dans le doute, mais John ne peut pas le faire, pas quand ses propres battements résonnent dans sa poitrine à cause de ce qu’il peut ressentir pour un stupide robot ! Il serait prêt à tout ruiner sur son chemin, à exploser n’importe quelle base de Skynet, à détruire n’importe quel Terminator à mains nues s’il pouvait seulement se débarrasser de ses sentiments. Si seulement il pouvait aussi en parler, mais Kyle ne peut pas comprendre, et Kate a un enfant sur les bras, alors il est hors de question qu’il la dérange avec ses histoires d’amour pour un hybride, il n’en parlera pas non plus à Barnes ou Star, ils n’ont pas à savoir ça.

John se sent tellement perdu entre la réalité et la dureté de la guerre, et le minimum de plaisir que peut représenter l’idée de ressentir enfin de l’amour. Mais tout ça est gâché par le fait qu’il aime quelqu’un qu’il ne devrait pas aimer. Il le répète encore et encore, mais Marcus est avant tout une machine. Ils peuvent tous les deux le nier, mais ce n’est pas son sang qui coule sur le champ de bataille, ce ne sont pas des os humains sur son squelette, aucun humain normal ne peut résister à autant d’explosions ou de balles ! John ne peut que s’entourer de fous ou d’inadaptés à la société. Il a évidemment fini par apprendre que Marcus n’était pas un citoyen modèle avant sa transformation et le Jugement Dernier, Marcus Wright est un meurtrier, un fratricide. John ne peut que s’en méfier, même s’il le glorifie et le regarde autant, il lui fait confiance et peut lui confier sa vie, mais il ne peut pas oublier tout ce qu’il a pu apprendre de lui. Mais son corps a souvent des réactions opposées à ce que son dégoût peut affirmer.

John nettoie et recharge ses armes, il faut toujours être prêt à une attaque, alors qu’il continue de regarder de temps en temps Marcus, qui fait de même, en discutant avec Kyle. Son père est la seule chose qui l’empêche d’être seul avec l’homme qui lui fait ressentir le plus de choses sans même qu’il ne soit particulièrement proche de lui. Sur les terrains, Wright est son soldat, à la base, Marcus est son péché. John n’a pas la force de se relever, de retourner dans son coin isolé et d’essayer d’oublier tout ce qu’il peut savoir, du passé et du futur, de ses sentiments, cependant ses muscles endoloris et fatigués d’années de lutte sont contre et ne le laisse qu’assis sur une caisse de munitions en attendant la prochaine bataille, ou le sommeil. Quand Kyle s’en va, John est seul avec ses pensées contradictoires et sa détresse. Jamais dans sa vie il ne s’était jamais particulièrement senti menacé grâce aux notes vocales de sa mère, mais maintenant qu’il n’en connaissait plus grand-chose à cause de Marcus, John se sentait faible. Il était peut-être un prophète, mais aussi un simple homme, avec ses failles, et sa plus grosse faille pour le moment était Marcus Wright assis en face de lui. John ne peut pas détourner son regard des mains qui ont l’air si humaines de Marcus, ses mains fortes et courageuses qui nettoient lentement son arme. John peut prétendre autant qu’il le souhaite qu’il ne ressent rien, il a besoin de le regarder faire, c’est à peine s’il réussit à détourner son regard de temps en temps, quand il sent que Marcus relève la tête pour comprendre pourquoi le général Connor prend vingt minutes à remplir un chargeur.

Un frisson parcourt son échine alors que Marcus se relève, son arme toujours en main, il ne sait pas si elle est chargée, mais John se tient sur ses gardes, malgré sa fatigue, malgré la confiance qu’il peut avoir en l’hybride. Marcus se tient juste devant lui, à une distance où les battements de son cœur commencent à se fondre dans le bruit de la pulsation du sien, au bruit de son sang se pressant dans ses veines pour lui permettre de réfléchir à un moyen de riposter si quelque chose tourne mal. L’instinct de survie, de la guerre. La main de Marcus se pose sur son menton, ses doigts sur ses lèvres. John le fixe du regard en attendant la suite des évènements, en espérant ne pas avoir à vider l’intégralité de son chargeur, même s’il sait que ça n’aura pas d’utilité. Marcus le force à ouvrir la bouche, et John ne peut que le laisser faire, parce qu’au fond de lui, il le veut. Il veut Marcus, et si Marcus le veut aussi dans ce sens, alors il ne peut que céder à ses pulsions, à son péché. 

Marcus enfonce son arme dans sa bouche, ses lèvre sont sur le canon, léchant le métal comme si ça pouvait possiblement l’arranger, mais John est excité par cette situation, et l’hybride le sait alors que son autre main se pose sur son érection moulée par le cuir. John fait de son mieux pour voir, mais les transformations physiques de Marcus n’ont pas l’air de lui avoir donné la possibilité d’avoir ce genre de ressentis physiques de nouveau. Il espère que personne ne les verra comme ça, sinon il ne serait plus jamais John Connor leader de la Résistance, mais John Connor baiseur de machine expérimentale. Sa salive commence à couler sur son menton alors que Marcus l’enfonce plus loin dans sa bouche, sa main serrant plus fort sa bite à travers le tissu. John emmerde la force cybernétique de Marcus… Quand il n’est pas loin d’étouffer sur l’arme, Marcus la retire, caressant une dernière fois son sexe avec sa main si froide, et John sait que son boxer est dans le même état que lui. Baisé. Marcus sourit, satisfait, essuyant sa salive, puis son arme, avant d’embrasser sa joue, dégageant sa main de son pantalon. Comme s’ils ne venaient absolument pas de faire ça. Comme s’il ne venait pas de pratiquer de cette façon. Marcus mordille son oreille, avant de murmurer dedans, son souffle à la différence de tout son corps, brûlant.

« Tu peux m’aimer, Connor, je suis humain. Tu peux me demander de te baiser encore et encore, tu peux me supplier de te faire gémir et crier, je le ferais. Mais je ne suis pas une machine, et peut-être que je suis ton soldat, mais je ne suis pas ton arme. Je peux aussi d’utiliser, comme maintenant, alors ne joue pas avec le feu avec moi. Nettoie le désastre que tu es, j’ai encore plus envie de toi désormais. » et Marcus le laisse, commençant à partir, sûrement pour retrouver Kyle et Star  
« Va te faire foutre Marcus ! »  
« Fais-le toi-même, John. » 

Fin


End file.
